


Prior Engagement

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Derek drops his head into his hands. If they’d ordered, this would be the perfect time to ask for the check. “Want to marry me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: _Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, The longest pause comes after saying, "will you marry me?"_

The restaurant noises continue around them—forks clinking against plates, ice rattling in glasses, low conversations murmured over candlelight. Over it all, Derek feels his own heart pound in his throat.

Jackson finally looks up, brow arched. “What’s up with you? Your heart is going crazy.” He looks back down, and Derek can see that he is _texting_ , the little shit.

“Are you serious right now? We haven’t even _ordered_ yet,” Derek says, voice verging on hysterical. Derek doesn’t _do_ hysterical.

“Yeah,” Jackson says slowly, waving his phone at Derek. “Which is why I’m sending Lydia a Snap of my shoes.” The shoes—new white Jordans, fresh out of the box—that Derek had gotten him for an anniversary present.

“Lydia doesn’t even wear sneakers,” Derek says dumbly, unable to form coherent thoughts. “Did you…did you not _hear_ me?”

“Obviously not,” Jackson says. “Or I would’ve—oh, _shit_ , is that a diamond?” He drops his phone with a thud onto the table, pointing to the box Derek set in front of him five minutes ago.

Derek drops his head into his hands. If they’d ordered, this would be the perfect time to ask for the check. “Want to marry me?”

“Uh, _yes_ , are you kidding? Put it on me, asshole! How many karats is this?”

Derek fumbles the ring onto his finger and Jackson gazes at it, eyes glassy, smiling with admiration.

“It’s perfect.” He sounds a little smug, as usual— _of course I’d marry the alpha_ —but there’s something like fondness buried in there, and when Derek meets his eyes, Jackson is _radiant_. “I have to Instagram this,” he says, going for his phone again, but Derek puts his hand over it.

“Kiss me first,” he says softly, and Jackson grins, leaning over the table to do just that.


End file.
